Evil Follows
by xxelemental44
Summary: Harry,Ron,and Malfoy meet some interesting people in the woods little do they know that evil follows the three girls close behind.
1. Meetings

Evil Follows by:Karissa B. Ayla L. and Mia c 

Chapter #1: Meetings

It was a cool breezy day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Harry,Ron,and Hermione were walking around the lake infrount of the castle.  
They slowly made their way up to Hagrid's house.On the way they talked about how much they hated their annoying enemy Draco Malfoy.Little did they know that he soon would become a friend.  
When they got to Hagrid's cabin they found him playing his fulute.It was a strange song even thought it sounded familiar Hypnotising as it was they snapped out of thier trance and asked him how he was.  
"Hey there Ermoine,arry,Ron.Seen Malfoy up to anything suspicos latley?"He ased "No why?"Asked Ron."well because Ive seen him sneaking around for more pepole to torture.  
"Oh."Said Harry."Well we havent seen him but well look for him if you want."Said Harry.  
All of a sudden (as if planned or somthing) Draco Malfoy walked up the path.  
"Hey guys any of you thick heads have any ideas as to were my Firebolt 5,000 is?I just got it yesterday and it cost 1,000 galleons!"We don't give a care about your stupid broom Malfoy no matter how much it costss how fast it is or even or were it is for that matter."Said Ron coldly.  
"why don't you go back to the cemetary were you belong!" Shot back Malfoy getting a little ticked about his prescous firebolt getting insulted.  
Of all the years of Malfoy making fun of him and pushing his friends and family around Ron had been waiting for the right tiime to rip Malfoy"s ugly high matnience hair right off along with the rest of his head,and right now to,Ron this seemed as good a time as any so what did he do? He jumped on Malfoy screaming like a banchee.Apparently Harry had felt the same.Harry joind the fight as Hermione screamed at Hagrid to do somthing.Hagrid came rushing over muttering "Just like their fathers" under his breath.Soon the fight was over and Hagrid annonced that they had goten themselfs a detention.  
"why should I get a detention?"Said a very stuck up goody goody Hermione.  
"You dont they do." He said gestering to Harry Ron and Malfoy.

Later that day...

Harry,Ron,and Draco were standing in the the Forrbidon Forest to serve their detention,  
when they heard voices.  
"I cant beleive Im stuck with the goody two-shoes!"Said a voice sounding unusualy harsh.  
"Who you callin goody two-shoes DADY'S GIRL!" Shot back a a secound voice.  
"Guys could you please stop all this crap its really getting on my nerves!"Said a third exasperated voice.  
"Wait goody two-shoes hear that?" Said the first voice.  
"Wow what is it Ezra,wait let me guess is it?Is it uhh the sound of no one caring?"Said the secound voice sarcasticly.  
" No but that was a pretty good guess.I think it might be human"  
"It? Its an it ahhhhhhh!"Joked the secound voice.  
"you guys are so immature its probley just some school kids"  
"Good guess Ali but lets think...No really think about it.Im aschool kid.Hey guys lets just go for a little stroll in the forest,were theres lots of evil little animals just waiting for a little mid-night snack.Now tell me Ali why would school kids _BE OUT I THE MIDDLE OF THE FORRBIDEN FOREST_?She finished dramaticly.  
"Well heres a thought they got detention."Suggested Draco stepping out into the clearing were the girls stood.  
"Holy crap your Lucious Malfoys son!Screamed the first girl." Yep thats me."Said Draco amazed he was famous too.  
"And your Harry Potter."Said the third girl.  
"That must mean your Ron.Said the secound."Uhh ya "Said Ron slow to awnser.  
"Uhhhh how do you know who we are?"Said Harry a little stupidly. "Well our dad wants to pretty much kill you,our dad knows your dad and well your Harrys best friend whats not to know"  
Explained the secound girl.  
"Well appearantly you know us but who are you?"Asked Ron.  
"Oh sorry Im Ali and these are my sisters Terra and Ezra"  
"Well what are three girls like you with no wands doing in the middle of the Forrbiden Foest"  
Asked Harry.  
" Ya see our dad kicked us out,stinkng little jerk"Added Terra.  
The girls were strickingly pretty,with Terra being the tallest.With long black hair and grown out bangs that covered her eletric blue eyes.Ezra was almost as tall with short layered black hair streaked with saphire highlights.She had pretty deep brown eyes.Ali the shortest had long straight light red hair and big green mezmorizing eyes.  
"Are you lost?"asked Ron "Ya cause we could help you if you want!"Said Harry alittle too willigly.  
"Heck no we're not helpin them wehave no idea who they they are where they live NOTHIN!"Exclamied Malfoy."Fine then we dont need your help anyway just tell us the direction of Hogwarts or Hogsmead and well be on our way."Said Ezra. "well ummm Hogwats is that way." Said Harry looking let down."Thanks see ya there.Soon after Ali had said this there was a flash of fire and Ali was gone.Harry stood there blankly,and soon after that the wind picked up,it began to swirl around Ezra but when Draco tryed to help her Terra held him back.When the wind had settled Ezra was gone.Malfoy looked concerned.  
"What in bloody hell was that about?"Said Ron supisingly loud.  
"This is our way to get around."Terra explained."See we inherited these powers and we can use them without a wand.Its pretty cool.Later"And with that a glowing yellow disc appeared infrount Of her, she jumped on it and rose aboce the trees and out of sight.  
"Wow."Said Malfoy sounding awstruck."That was awsome!I wonder if there open."Said Malfoy.  
"Wow witch weeklys got a new topic:** DRACO MALFOY FINDS HIS BRAIN** itll be a top seller garinteed Ron."Whats that supposed to mean!"Asked Malfoy.  
"Well what Im trying to say is that you ethier think too much or you think too little.I think you think too little.See if you think too much it might cause to much stress on your newly discovered brain."Said Ron jokingly.Malfoy thought this over then it came to his attention that he was being insulted."HAY-"Is for horses."Finished Ron.  
"Wow that was lame" said Malfoy."I know but for now it works."Countered Ron.  
Harry knew there was going to be a war on the way back but he didnt care they were going home.

Auther's Note I know I know it ws short but hey,and I know it was a little boring...ok mabey it was way boring but hey it gets alot better.I may have spelled alot wrong but its my first fanfic!  
Please Please Please Read and Review if you dont I wont finish the storie so...PLEASE!R&R! I garentee that it gets better and funnier so just hang in there.


	2. Daddy's Little Spy

Evil Follows by:Karissa B. Ayla L. and Mia c 

Chapter #1: Meetings

It was a cool breezy day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Harry,Ron,and Hermione were walking around the lake infrount of the castle.  
They slowly made their way up to Hagrid's house.On the way they talked about how much they hated their annoying enemy Draco Malfoy.Little did they know that he soon would become a friend.  
When they got to Hagrid's cabin they found him playing his fulute.It was a strange song even thought it sounded familiar Hypnotising as it was they snapped out of thier trance and asked him how he was.  
"Hey there Ermoine,arry,Ron.Seen Malfoy up to anything suspicos latley?"He ased "No why?"Asked Ron."well because Ive seen him sneaking around for more pepole to torture.  
"Oh."Said Harry."Well we havent seen him but well look for him if you want."Said Harry.  
All of a sudden (as if planned or somthing) Draco Malfoy walked up the path.  
"Hey guys any of you thick heads have any ideas as to were my Firebolt 5,000 is?I just got it yesterday and it cost 1,000 galleons!"We don't give a care about your stupid broom Malfoy no matter how much it costss how fast it is or even or were it is for that matter."Said Ron coldly.  
"why don't you go back to the cemetary were you belong!" Shot back Malfoy getting a little ticked about his prescous firebolt getting insulted.  
Of all the years of Malfoy making fun of him and pushing his friends and family around Ron had been waiting for the right tiime to rip Malfoy"s ugly high matnience hair right off along with the rest of his head,and right now to,Ron this seemed as good a time as any so what did he do? He jumped on Malfoy screaming like a banchee.Apparently Harry had felt the same.Harry joind the fight as Hermione screamed at Hagrid to do somthing.Hagrid came rushing over muttering "Just like their fathers" under his breath.Soon the fight was over and Hagrid annonced that they had goten themselfs a detention.  
"why should I get a detention?"Said a very stuck up goody goody Hermione.  
"You dont they do." He said gestering to Harry Ron and Malfoy.

Later that day...

Harry,Ron,and Draco were standing in the the Forrbidon Forest to serve their detention,  
when they heard voices.  
"I cant beleive Im stuck with the goody two-shoes!"Said a voice sounding unusualy harsh.  
"Who you callin goody two-shoes DADY'S GIRL!" Shot back a a secound voice.  
"Guys could you please stop all this crap its really getting on my nerves!"Said a third exasperated voice.  
"Wait goody two-shoes hear that?" Said the first voice.  
"Wow what is it Ezra,wait let me guess is it?Is it uhh the sound of no one caring?"Said the secound voice sarcasticly.  
" No but that was a pretty good guess.I think it might be human"  
"It? Its an it ahhhhhhh!"Joked the secound voice.  
"you guys are so immature its probley just some school kids"  
"Good guess Ali but lets think...No really think about it.Im aschool kid.Hey guys lets just go for a little stroll in the forest,were theres lots of evil little animals just waiting for a little mid-night snack.Now tell me Ali why would school kids BE OUT I THE MIDDLE OF THE FORRBIDEN FOREST?She finished dramaticly.  
"Well heres a thought they got detention."Suggested Draco stepping out into the clearing were the girls stood.  
"Holy crap your Lucious Malfoys son!Screamed the first girl." Yep thats me."Said Draco amazed he was famous too.  
"And your Harry Potter."Said the third girl.  
"That must mean your Ron.Said the secound."Uhh ya "Said Ron slow to awnser.  
"Uhhhh how do you know who we are?"Said Harry a little stupidly. "Well our dad wants to pretty much kill you,our dad knows your dad and well your Harrys best friend whats not to know"  
Explained the secound girl.  
"Well appearantly you know us but who are you?"Asked Ron.  
"Oh sorry Im Ali and these are my sisters Terra and Ezra"  
"Well what are three girls like you with no wands doing in the middle of the Forrbiden Foest"  
Asked Harry.  
" Ya see our dad kicked us out,stinkng little jerk"Added Terra.  
The girls were strickingly pretty,with Terra being the tallest.With long black hair and grown out bangs that covered her eletric blue eyes.Ezra was almost as tall with short layered black hair streaked with saphire highlights.She had pretty deep brown eyes.Ali the shortest had long straight light red hair and big green mezmorizing eyes.  
"Are you lost?"asked Ron "Ya cause we could help you if you want!"Said Harry alittle too willigly.  
"Heck no we're not helpin them wehave no idea who they they are where they live NOTHIN!"Exclamied Malfoy."Fine then we dont need your help anyway just tell us the direction of Hogwarts or Hogsmead and well be on our way."Said Ezra. "well ummm Hogwats is that way." Said Harry looking let down."Thanks see ya there.Soon after Ali had said this there was a flash of fire and Ali was gone.Harry stood there blankly,and soon after that the wind picked up,it began to swirl around Ezra but when Draco tryed to help her Terra held him back.When the wind had settled Ezra was gone.Malfoy looked concerned.  
"What in bloody hell was that about?"Said Ron supisingly loud.  
"This is our way to get around."Terra explained."See we inherited these powers and we can use them without a wand.Its pretty cool.Later"And with that a glowing yellow disc appeared infrount Of her, she jumped on it and rose aboce the trees and out of sight.  
"Wow."Said Malfoy sounding awstruck."That was awsome!I wonder if there open."Said Malfoy.  
"Wow witch weeklys got a new topic: **DRACO MALFOY FINDS HIS BRAIN** itll be a top seller garinteed Ron."Whats that supposed to mean!"Asked Malfoy.  
"Well what Im trying to say is that you ethier think too much or you think too little.I think you think too little.See if you think too much it might cause to much stress on your newly discovered brain."Said Ron jokingly.Malfoy thought this over then it came to his attention that he was being insulted."HAY-"Is for horses."Finished Ron.  
"Wow that was lame" said Malfoy."I know but for now it works."Countered Ron.  
Harry knew there was going to be a war on the way back but he didnt care they were going home.

Auther's Note I know I know it ws short but hey,and I know it was a little boring...ok mabey it was way boring but hey it gets alot better.I may have spelled alot wrong but its my first fanfic!  
Please Please Please Read and Review if you dont I wont finish the storie so...PLEASE!R&R! I garentee that it gets better and funnier so just hang in there.


	3. Hogsmeade

Chapter Two: Daddy's Little Spy By:K.B,A.L,and MC 

Ezra's P.O.V.

I can't belive I met Malfoy.Draco Malfoy,and yet I'm still stuck with my "Sisters"  
I dont know why they hate me so flippin much!I mean just cause I want to follow in my fathers footsteps(wich might I add is Vodlemort)I just dont know why everyone hates him.I mean its not he's trying to kill everyone!Right?

Ali's P.O.V.

This whole ordeal is pretty interesting.I'm starting to think Harry might have a crush on me.  
UGH!And even more I think Ezra might like MALFOY!Yesh.She has very strange tast.But the'd go great together.Evil,ugly,and stupid.Works perfect!Im glad we did'nt tell them that we were Lord Moldey butt's daughters.It would have scared the crap out of them.!Oh well who gives a care anyway?

Terra's P.O.V.

This is all messed up.BIG time.I'm SO happy that we didn't tell them we'er you know who's daughters.Right after we met the boys in the forest our dad called us to come home.He probley just wanted a report from Ezra.He's probley gonna get it to!Ya see,Ali and I hate our dad but Ezra idolizes him.Evan though we'er sisters we all have different moms.See the one thing that only we know about him is that well umm...our dad went to clubs in his uh not so snake like days.  
Its really funny once you realize that he's a dark powerful wizard bent out on ruleing and distroying the world.But I have better thing to think about like if Harry likes Ali,if Ezra likes Malfoy and if Im into red heads or not.

Ezra's Report

"Of course I have the report father,would I be here if I didnt!"Said a very exasperated Ezra.  
"Ohhhh Ezra darling you sound so much like your mother."Said a strangly not-snake-like voldemort.  
"Please dont talk about her."Said Ezra though clenched teeth.Look do you want the stupid report or not!"Yes"Replied Voldemort with an evil twinkle in his eye.  
"Ok then well we were in the forest when um...we saw Luciuse's son."Luciuse Malfoy?"Yes father.  
"Ahhh fine man he is but his son Draco is it ?Ahh yes his son is such a shame."Why father?"Asked Ezra sounding like a bot."Well Draco inbarassed the family name by Refusing to be a Death Eater!"  
Said Voldemort in a under tone."But you my lovley daughter you will not dissapoint me like your sisters will you.?"He Said innocently."You my wonderful daughter will stand beside me in the face good.I mean evil wich would be good but whatever.you my daughter will be there to take the thrown when my time is up, and the world is at our hands!as he contiued monologing she saw the glint in his eye each time he said "Evil" or "Distroy" She stared into his dark gray eyes searching and hopeing for that one little speck of good in him.When she couldnt find it she looked out the window and said "We'll see father we'll see."

Later at hogwarts...

Ezra,Ali,and Terra had gone back to Hogwarts so Ezra could continue her spying.  
"I'm not a spy Im a _REPORTER_!"Said Ezra."Ok your a _REPORTER_ and a daddy's girl."Shot back Terra.  
"Yes I am a daddy's girl and proud of it!"Said Ezra coldly."Just because favortisume got the better of dad doesnt mean your all supirior!"According to Father it does!"Said Ezra loudly."Your dad dont know squat so what does that prove!"Said Terra."Hes your dad too you know."Countered Ezra.Terra was breathing fast and hard.Terra looked down at her shoes.Ezra smirked and tuned away.She took about three steps and stoped.She could feel Terra staring coldly at the back of her head.  
"I dont care."Wispered Terra"What?"Said Ezra without facing her."I dont care that he likes you better,I dont care that you are a spoiled rotten little rat that gets whatever it wants,and I dont care that he's my dad too.She almost shouted."Are you sure cause it seems like it to me?"Said Ezra smirking.Terra didmt awnser but instead went on."Infact all I do care about is the though of that one day whhen the ministry of magic will come and kill him and when that day comes,she laughted to herself I'll be otta here."Acrossed from Terra were Ezra stood ice began to cover the ground."Shut up!"Yelled Ezra so loud that it attracted the attention of Harry,Ron, and Draco who had just came out of the castle to settle their diffrences."You wanna come and make me?"Said Terra getting just what she wanted.(wich was Ezra mad)  
Ezra whirled around shotting ice at Terra.Terra however was not suppirsed and jumed onto her already waiting electric disc and took to the skys.Now since Ali had deserted them the only people there to break up the fight was of corse the three boys.But none of them wanted to get inbetween these to sisters so the sat back and watched the show hoping that neither one of them would get hurt.(As you can see Hemione dont have a very big part in this storie.)Soon the boys learned that both girls knew how too fight.Good.Terra rose up into the air on her disc doging sharp pointy ice sicles that came from Ezra,and sending back 45 volt shocks.The wind picked up blowing Terra off corse.The lake froze over as Ezra ran to the it,she stepped right out onto the thin ice.The wind wich was already blowing at Tropicall storm level shot up to hurrican level.  
Terra lost controll and fell.  
All three boys stood there helplessly jjust waiting for someone to die.Terra had fallen head first though the ice right into the lake.Secounds later thecracks appeared in the ice reavealing e yellowish glow.Static filled the air as Ezras's brown eyes turned wide and scared.She bolted to the edge of the lake but too late.The ice covered lake explouded.Ice was every were.In the Ezra had been shocked by Terra and now floated uncoinculy in the lake.Terra who is unable to herself had over charged and passed out.Malfoy dove into the water to drag Ezra's uncoicus body to the edge.Just as ron was leaving to help Terra Ali came out of the castle.  
Seeing the ice chunks,scorch marks,and up turned trees she ran to her friends.  
"What happend?"She demanded."well ummm you sisters+name callin+fight divided by the square root of lighining vs. ice1 big battle with lots of distruction,chaos,and hatered."Explained Harry.  
Later on Terra and Ezra got over what happened.A few harshwords and they were fine.But Ezra cpuldnt help wanderig about what Terra had said and if she was doing the right thing.

Chat Wit Da Auther: I know I know my spelling is artrochus.See.But please dont get mad and PLEASE DONT STOP READING I SWEAR IT GETS MUCH BETTER (I actually give it a plot.)SO DONT STOP READING!


	4. Attack Of The Evil Animals

Chapter3:Hogsmead 

Later that week they all went to Hogsmead.After a bit of walking around and exploring they all met back at Zonkos.Fred and George who had tagged along were loaded down with candy and joke materials.Ezra.Draco,Terra,and ron all went to the Three broomsticks while Ali and Harry just wandered around the town together.  
When they got back to Hogwarts,they divided up.After about an hour of talking Harry and Ron crashed almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows,but everyone else wandered about.Fred and George set off a few practical jokes and finally everone went to bed.  
The next morning,there was a sudden exploushion under the staff table.All the teachers just sat stunnded untill Professer Dumbledore bent down and picked up a colorful fire-cracker.A few of the students laughted.All of a sudden Ron noticed that Fred and George werent at the table.Appearent-  
-ly Professer Mcgonogal realized this too and she sent Filch out to look for them.  
After breakfast Terra was walking in the court yard in frount of the clock tower when who should come up but Seamuse Finnigan.  
"Uhh.Hi Terra."He stuttered."Oh hi." she said unable to get away in time.They had met at Hogsm-  
-ead and he had been stalking ever since.""Oh ya umm I was just wandering if you were going to be doing something saturday?"He said.Terra's lip began to trimble.She bit it to keep from laughing.She tryed hard not to laugh so hard that tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Oh well ummm...Im real sorry but uhhhh Im actually seeing someone.Ya thats it Im seeing someone."She lied."Oh."He chocked out."Well who are you seeing?"He asked suspicusly."Ohh I am umm."She glanced around Ron!Im seeing Ron ya thats who Ron."Ohh never mind ok bye then."He said.  
But he didnt do anything like normal people do he just stood there looking at his shoe laces.  
Secounds later Ron.Fred,and George walked out of the castle laughing.Terra waved to Seamuse and jogged over to Ron.  
"There you are I was looking for you."She said."Ok why?"He asked."Because I need to talk to you.Alone."She said turing to face Fred and George."Oh I see said Fred."Hehe.Got somthin goin on."Added George."Oh just bugoff you idiots!"Said Terra exasperated."Yes mother."Said George.  
And they walked away shuffling their feet and hanging their heads.Terra rolled her eyes.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"Asked Ron."Right well Seamuse asked me out and well I really didnt want to go so I kinda said that ummm I was already going out of with someone else."She explained."Ya well who'd you say you were going out with?"Asked Ron alittle thick headedly.She raised an eyebrow and stared him down.Ron but 2 and 2 together( as he often had to do.)An yelled"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DI-!Terra slapped a hand over his mouth and said."I didnt want go so I said I was going out with someone and what a coincidence you were the first person to to mind."She said though clenched teeth."oh."Though Ron"This could be a good thing"  
"So Terra the end of the year is almost here and I was wandering if you your sisters,Harry and Malfoy could come over to my house for a while during the summer?"He said winking."Well I guess"  
Said Terra winking back.She hugged him and wispered "I owe you big time!"She said ."You sure do"  
He said back daised.She waved and walked away.  
Ron smirked as he walked bye Seamuse,who was smoking at the ears litarley.  
Terra went away looking for her sisters.But Fred and George found her first."So Terra how was your little chat with dear Ronie?"It was nice and what do you two rabbit turds want!"She said heatedly."Oh not much...just for you to do every little thing we want."Said George grinning evilishly."You call that not much!"Said Terra unsuprised."Well no.But if you dont we'll tell.  
The whole world your little secret!"What how did you.!Ugg I hate you."She said."We hate you to snukums."He said pinching her cheek."Ouch!"He said jumping back from the charge of electricity coming from Terra."Fine"Said Terra defeated."One condition."Condition away!"Said Fred."Nothing gross,and Im not forced to do anything."Well umm thats just it.You have to test somthing first"  
They explained handing her a vile with a bluish whitish color in it."What is it?"She asked.  
"Its a truth syrup.If you drink it you have to tell the truth about everything.Terra glanced from side to side."Well what harm could it do I mean it probley wont even work."She thought."Ok"And she took the cork out and drank it.Now Said Fred and George tell us everthing.

Chat wit dah Auters:  
This is the gonna be the shortest chapter, and the spelling mistakes well umm hehe.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ & REVIEW!I got one reveiw one!Is our storie really that bad?I hope not.I wasnt joking when I said that I might not finish the story if I didnt get reviews.


End file.
